It is often desirable to incorporate in the design of aircraft some means to be able to achieve rapid takeoff where necessary, as in battle situations. The airplanes that are designed with this feature are generally classified as VTOL (vertical takeoff and landing) or VSTOL (very short takeoff and landing). Such rapid takeoff is generally accomplished by rotating the propellers so as to point downwards or by deflecting a portion of the exhaust of the engine so as to generate a downward component of thrust. These airplanes are, however, quite expensive and relatively few in number compared to conventional type aircraft. In addition, the need for rapid takeoff is generally limited to situations where takeoff space is quite limited, as on ships, where the planes are under attack or where the airstrip has been damaged due to bombing. In these particular situations, it would be desirable to incorporate a relatively inexpensive feature into already existing aircraft to assist in the takeoff.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide means for assisting aircraft to achieve rapid takeoff.
It is another object of the present invention to provide assist takeoff means that is inexpensive and easy to install.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an extendable shock strut to assist in the rapid takeoff of airplanes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a shock strut that can be rapidly driven to an extended position when necessary to assist in the takeoff of airplanes.